


What do you want from me?

by emma_meerkat



Category: Glee, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat





	What do you want from me?

Wes felt Thad shift in his arms, murmuring in his sleep as he snuggled closer to Wes' bare chest. The boy smiled down at him faintly and brushed the dark hair out of his face, then placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. "You're ridiculously adorable," he commented quietly, shaking his head.  
"I am?" Thad whispered back, his eyes closed, as he snuggled closer into his embrace. "I don't think being half asleep and thoroughly shagged is that adorable."  
Wes rolled his eyes, blushing as he sat up slowly, carefully pulling Thad up with him. "Just forget it," he mumbled and glanced at the clock on his nightstand.

"What time is it?" Thad asked with a yawn. 

"Half past six." Wes pulled away from Thad and got up, quickly grabbing his boxers from the end of the bed and pulling them on before he started picking up other articles of clothing that had found their way to the floor of his bedroom. "Two hours till my mom will be home."

Thad frowned as Wes got out of bed. "We have two hours Wes, get back into bed." he whined, "I like when we cuddle."

Wes stopped for a moment in what he was doing, his back turned to Thad as he clutched a pair of jeans in his hands. "Maybe you should get used to that," he said quietly, folding the jeans and setting them down neatly on a chair in a corner of the room. "Summer's over soon."

Thad sat up, his frown deepening. "We've been together 4 months Wes. What do you mean?"

"Well, that time we almost got caught..."

"We were cuddled up asleep together under your duvet with a film on." We were in our underwear. Your mum just thought we had put our pj's on and dozed off watching a film." Thad pointed out, "She knew I was staying over."

"It shouldn't have happened though!" Wes returned, flinching at the volume of his own voice. "If this happens at Dalton, we'll... I'm gonna..." He was biting his lip now, hands folding and unfolding in front of him and eyes fixed on a point of light next to Thad's head.

Thad flinched at the tone of Wes' voice, his brown eye's widening, and his stomach clenching uncontrollably. "Are you..." Thad returned, his voice weak. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Wes shook his head quickly, his jaw clenched as he looked Thad in the eyes again. "I'm not ashamed of you, Thad," he replied, voice softer than before. "This is not about you."

"It seems like you're ashamed of me." Thad whispered, his voice small. He looked down at his hands, he always felt vulnerable after sex, and with Wes being his best friend and boyfriend, it felt even worse.

"Thad, I..." Wes let out a shaky breath and pressed his lips together. "This summer has been... magic, just... and I'm so, so grateful for every day but... we're going back to school and..." He shook his head, carefully taking a seat next to Thad and looking at him with tears shining in his eyes. "You might not remember... and I didn't either until Mom found us there... I thought it was safe but now I know that you... you know, you actually never know." He let out a weak chuckle, his eyes flickering down to Thad's hands as well before he took them in his. "I'm scared. A lot.

"I don't understand..." Thad whispered, looking at their intertwined hands. "But please don't cry, you look heartbreakingly tragic and beautiful when you cry."

Wes shook his head again and leaned against Thad for a moment, the other's skin warm against his. "We won't be completely safe at Dalton either," he said quietly. "If someone sees us..." He pulled away again, straightening his back but not letting go of Thad's hands. "I tried... I actually did believe that I could do this... that we could just go on like that but... Well..." He swallowed, quickly wiping his eyes with one hand.

"Wes, please." Thad said, leaning in and catching Wes' lips with his own. "Dalton is safe..."

Wes sighed into the kiss, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Then I guess your and my definition of 'safe' differ quite a lot," he whispered as he pulled back, shaking his head slowly. "They're going to find out about us, Thad." He looked into his eyes, more tears forming in his. "No matter how much we try... and there's nothing we can do about it. Except for..."

"No... No you don't get to do that to me Wes." Thad sharply, pulling away from the shorter boy. "Please Wes... You can't..."

"I'm so, so sorry..."

Thad's eyes filled with tears, this wasn't happening. "You're my best friend Wes..." he croaked, choking back a sob. "... Please.”

"You're mine as well, you know that, I... I love you," Wes replied quietly, keeping his eyes on his hands as he talked. "And this is... this is better for both of us, I promise, I've been thinking and... you deserve someone who's as proud and open as you, Thad." His eyes flickered up to his face, constantly wiping his tears as he did so. "I can't be like that, I just can't."

"I love you too Wes." Thad said, sobbing brokenly. "God, I can't stop loving you. You think after what we've done over the summer we can go back to what we were? Wes... You can't break up with me now... please?"

Wes shook his head repeatedly as he got up, stepping back from the bed. "Don't ask me not to... You know me, Thad." He let out a shaky breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "You know me better than anyone else, and you knew that I... I can't do this."

"If you really loved me you would." Thad sniffed. "I'm worth more than being broken up with when I'm naked in your bed." He snapped, getting up and grabbing his clothes. "I'm not a cheap whore Wes. Don't make me feel like one please."

"I..." Wes' voice wavered and he cleared his throat, then started again. "I know you aren't, and that's why I don't want to keep you in a rela-" He stopped again, jaw clenched as he stared at the back of Thad's head for a moment. "You know what, just forget it."

"You know I'm not a cheap whore, or you know I'm not worth more than to be broken up with after you've fucked me raw in your bed?!" Thad demanded, his eyes swimming with furious tears. "I can't forget this Wes... I just can't."

"Okay." Wes closed his eyes, the image of Thad crying causing an ache in his chest. "Okay. I... Let's talk about this civilly, okay? We should... we should get dressed and then... then we'll talk."

"You didn't answer my question..." Thad said quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“Wes please.” Thad pleaded, “I need the answer.” 

"Thad..." Wes shook his head slowly. "You know that you will never just be some whore for me, we... Goddamnit, we're friends!" He stepped forward again, trying to look Thad in the eyes. "That's why I wanna talk about this with you... Please let me talk about this with you because I can't lose you over this."

"But..." Thad said timidly. "Fuck Wes please. Do you think we can be friends if you're going to break my heart?"

"I hope we can," Wes whispered, "because I can't imagine life without you."

“Even though, you are going to break my heart?” Thad demanded, “You still want to be ‘friends’?” 

"Would you mind donning some clothes?"

Thad pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt and pushed past Wes and out of his room. “I can’t listen to this.” 

Wes cursed under his breath, quickly following Thad. He reached him at the top of the stairs and turned him around to face him. "I..." He trailed off as he looked into Thad's eyes, tears forming in his own again. "You really do mean a lot to me, Thad," he whispered.

"Obviously not enough." Thad said, his voice cool. "I love you Wes, I don't want to give this up. We're more than friends, Wes."

"I know we are. And I know that I can't do this."

"Please. Wes." He pleaded, "I love you."

"I know that," Wes returned, choked up, shaking his head quickly as he reached out, gingerly placing a hand on Thad's arm. "I know."

"But you don't feel the same way about me." Thad said, shrugging away from his touch.

"That's not..." Wes looked at him pleadingly, tears brimming. "I don't know, I just... You are so, so wonderful but... I'm not gay, Thad. I can't..."

"You were pretty gay when you where fucking me eariler." He snapped. "Just... Fuck off okay. I can't go back to what we were before Summer. You were my first Wes, and now you're saying like it meant nothing to you!"


End file.
